Harry Potter and The Hybrid Slytherin
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry finds out the truth from his mother that he is a vampire werewolf and that he has more than one father and Harry goes on the path to darkness. Ron has done something very stupid again what happens when you put sliver into a werewolf's drink? Will the Hogwarts students survive. These characters aren't mine


**Harry Potter and The Hybrid Slytherin **

**chapter 1: Back at Privet Drive **

It is coming up to Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts he couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again they had written to him all summer it was only 6 weeks until he when back to Hogwarts.

He hated his life at number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey he had begged Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts to be able to stay the summer but the headmaster refused.

Harry's eyes filled with hate anger burned in his heart that a man he had come to respect and see as a grand father he shook his head maybe him and Voldemort did have a lot in common after all.

As the clock struck half 12 he sit up and get a shower then put on his second hand clothes that were once his cousin Dudley's.

As he got back to his room there was a grey owl sitting on his window edge with a letter in his claw Harry opened the window to let the owl in and gave it one of Hedwig's treats while his owl is away hunting for rodents out in a deserted forest.

He opened the letter and read the letter is from his bank at Gringotts he stated

_Dear Mr Potter, We have received a letter informing us goblins that your mother wishes you to go into your vault today as she has recorded a message for you_

_from Griphook head of Gringotts._

Harry thought for a moment he couldn't understand why his mother wanted to tell him but he is pleased none the less he went downstairs and made breakfast as his relatives sneered and glared at him and Harry glared back through the windows as he set the plates now and took his to his room and ate a small piece of toast, an apple and a glass of water.

He broke some of the bread off for his beloved familiar who cooed loving at him for sharing with little her master had he washed his hair and fixed his self up and let Hedwig out off her cage and told her to come back when he is home.

He arrived at Diagon alley and when to Gringotts but before he got there he spotted Hermione and Ron together and started walking over when they went into an alley Harry followed them and listened to what they were talking about Hermione looked sad while Ron red with anger as he spat out Harry's name like it was dirt the way the Dursley's did when he is staying there as he listened his blood boiled with anger he was naive and a fool professor Snape is right all year and so was Malfoy he should of listened maybe it wasn't too late to change and start over with them.

He always had to wear a mask around everyone pretend to be someone he's none he doesn't like the fame or being the boy who lived he was being dragged into a war which he did not wish to fight …He didn't want to be a weapon to be used and thrown away after he had forfill his destiny. Harry's face soured and thought darkly I'm not going to fight in this war this is not my war I am not the world's saviour and I will not do it any more I will not be Dumbledore's puppet any longer but I can't do this alone I'm going to need help from the ministry and the Malfoy's.

He walked over to Gringotts and went to his vault as soon as he opened it there stood a ghostly figure Harry stopped and went deadly pale and his voice only but a whisper of grieve and hope spoke "Mum?"

Lily smiled at her child and nodded "Yes child it's me I've missed you dearly and so has your father he couldn't come down to see you but he wanted me to tell you that he will always love you no matter what happens and that your destiny may be written out be it is never in stone and that you always have a choice to never forget that".

Harry smiled weakly "I've missed you both so much I don't know who I am or what to do I don't want to fight in this war any more I am not this world's saviour that they expect me to be I can pretend to be something I'm not any longer" he cried

Lily sighed and walked over to her child and comforted him "I know you miss us as much as we miss you child and we will always watch over you not matter what happens and I and you father never wanted you in this war either as we were neutral many believed we were on the light side but we didn't agree with there side and views then there's the dark I personal would of liked to be on but it was too dangerous I was already pregnant and I couldn't lose you to either side Tom lose his mind he was too deeply involved in the darkest of magic which helped to destroy his mind it was Dumbledore who turned him into Voldemort he was an abused orphan and Dumbledore showed him love and kindness Tom saw him as a grand father and always told Dumbledore his thoughts and feelings but as the years grew on Dumbledore kept pushing him aside and one day turned his back on him after he had helped defeat Grindlewitch and claimed all the glory".

Harry had tears in his eyes that threatened to spill then his heart burned with anger and eyes that filled with revenge and hate for what Dumbledore had done to Tom and what he was doing to him now "I hate that old coot how dare he use him like that's what he's trying to do to me I'm not his escape goat and I'm no longer his puppet!". he yelled in anger

Lily nodded " Now what I have come to tell you is that I and your father are both pureblood and that we both have creature blood we had to use a glamour on ourselves sense we turned 11 you have inherited our gift and curse you see Harry child not many know including Dumbledore was that I was adopted after my parents died in a muggle train crash my mother was Alison Gaunt Riddle Voldemort's mother was my mother making him my half brother and your uncle

my father was Marcus Peverell Hunter making me Lillian Peverell Gaunt Riddle

and I am a vampire as are you".

Harry gasped in shocked "I'm a vampire?! And no the dark lord is my uncle …. but wait you said dad has creature blood what is he?"

Lily smiled "Your father dad was not a potter his dad was a Zachary John Lupin and he was infected by Lycanthrophy which in short he was bitten and turned into a werewolf and passed his blood to James but the infection skipped your father and is now active in your blood both inheritance and glamour can be awaken and the glamour can fall and you will be Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle a pureblood hybrid you will be a werewolf vampire and will be more powerful then any wizard son".

Harry smiled "I like my new name but what of godparents have I got any?"

Lily smiled and clicked her fingers and there popped The Malfoy family, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Bellatrix Lestrange they all gasped when they saw Lily looking at them and smiling.

Lily smiled "Hello I'd like to introduce myself I'm Lillian Peverell Gaunt Riddle the sister of Voldemort and a pureblood but you know my as Lily Evans Potter

and this is my son Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle and your godson and adopted blood brother Draco a handsome child you've turned out to be the spitting image of your father well done Narcissa and Lucius". Draco blushed but raised his head high like his father proudly.

Severus could hardly speak "Lily? But how? How did the Dark lord or Dumbledore not know this?"

Lily smiled " My dear Severus how I've missed my friend and I forgive you for calling you what you did a Mudblood" she spat with distaste "And I didn't want them to know my parents were killed in a muggle train crash and I was adopted I wore a glamour to hide my true appearance quite Slytherin I should have been place there like the hat said but chose to be with James and he apologizes for what he was like to you and all you are my child's godparents as he will need a big family for what Dumbledore has put my child through sending him to the Dursleys filthy muggles

also I want you to get Sirius out of Azkaban he is innocent I have sent evidence a head that he is not guilty of his crimes he's been accused of and Bella I have wiped all your charges you are not free do not blow it your my cousin and my son's godmother also I want you Draco to look after your little brother I bonded you two blood brother before I died sense I knew Lucius and Narcissa couldn't have any more and they would of liked another son you and Harrison are illegally brother in our world".

Draco nodded his parents smiled and Narcissa and Bella busting with joy and couldn't wait to spoilt then new family member.

Minerva frown as she thought over what lily said " Lillian dear what was wrong with the Dursley's I worried for Harrison when Dumbledore left him there I knew they were unfit to rise a wizard's child? And what else are you not telling us?"

Lily frowned and held her son as he paled and shivered everyone looked at Harry and knew something was not right he never acted like this "They hurt my baby they starved him, locked him in a cupboard, neglected him and sometimes Vernon would beat him until him came to our world that man became to scared to lift a hand to my son". The women were crying and the men were in shock as they to had been abused as a child but not as bad as there godchild they all shook with anger Poppy was about to run a scan until Lily stopped her "Poppy dear you have no need once he completes his inheritance and the glamour then everything will heal the only thing will need healed is his mind I know a few in this room who have been through the same thing and can help him" Bellatrix "You said inheritance are you telling us you have creature blood? Lillian".

Lily smiled and laughed "Yes I was a born vampire my father was Marcus Peverell Hunter and also James has creature blood but it skipped him his father was Zachary John Lupin and he was infected with Lycanthrophy Lupin is Harrison god-sire and uncle and Harrison is a hybrid".

Draco paled "Harrison I can't believe it you have two of the most strongest creature inheritances and blood status I am proud to be your brother".

Harry grinned "Thanks Draco you too I'm ready mum what do I have to do?"

Lily moved over to a trunk and opened it and took out an old dusty bottle and a letter she handed the letter for Fenrir and Remus to Lucius and a letter to black so send it a week before the full moon so Harry can change with them so he won't be alone she handed Harrison the bottle

Lillian sighed "Harry I'm going to tell you what the potion does and what will happen after then I'll instruct your godparents what to do afterwards".

Harrison nodded and so did his godparents.

Lillian "This potion is very old and the recipe of how to make it is lost what it does is

breaks the glamour you have and bonds you to each of your godparents and uncles also before you ask about Tom he is alive but still very weak he knows about Harrison and is very happy to have an heir and I know the rest of you are worried but Tom has regain his mind his is like the way he used to be no longer for you to fear him he is not the monster he was turned into and when he calls you it will no longer hurt and your marks can go invisible he has fixed it so his family and other followers can't get caught all you have to do is imagine its disappeared and it will now Harry the inheritance is going to hurt a bit that's why I put a sleeping draught in so you won't feel anything" Harry nodded and opened the potion and smelt it and crinkled up his nose and held it away from him "This is the most nastiest potion I have every smelt!" Lily and his godparents laughed while Draco held his sides

Harry gulped it down in one and fell to the floor when Severus caught him he laid him gently and all stepped back and watched him change.

His hair became a tad curly and longer it is no longer it's messy old self I turned into a golden blond his face became deathly pale and aristocratic like Draco his lips a blood red and his cheeks rosy his face still had a bit of baby fat his eyes changed into a mix of deep green and fiery brown his fingers became like Severus long and slim his body grew just a couple of inches smaller then Draco who smirked at being taller then his new younger brother.

His ears pointed a bit at the top his canine teeth grew in length and pointed his body filled out more to a healthy size and became more toned and his back spouted green/sliver wings his finger nails started to point and grow as his wings when back in".

Lillian smiled at him then looked at Severus "I see he has the same wings as you Sev I can't wait until he finds out then the school rumours are true" she giggled

Severus laughed "I must say you did a fine job he looks great for a young childe and cub".

Poppy took out her wand and ran scans on him "He's perfectly healthy all he needs is some rest and blood haven't you got another blood stone he can use or do we need to buy him one". Severus thought for a moment "I'm going to get him one in knockturn alley my bloodstone are far too strong for a new childe". Poppy nodded and smiled

Lily "I have to leave now Sirius is out of Azkaban and is being healed and cared for by Lupin and the people at St. Mangos also in each of your vaults I have put 12 million gallons each and have given you all a parting gift of immortality like Harry you are all have vampire traits but are not actually vampires those including Sirius, Remus, Tom and Fenrir who are over 40 will start de ageing to around 25-37 and stop also this will pass on generation to generation also your bite is not infectious until the other person is willing and your their blood is worthy of taking it the same goes for Harry only if he and the person agrees and if the person is worthy to take it and they will either be a vampire or werewolf from harry not both and I would like all of you to live at my manor it has everything you will need and has the strongest and most powerful wards that not even merlin could brake or get passed and only those who wish no harm or ill tent on Harry can be allowed in also Sirius and Remus had just been invited by Dumbledore to become defence professors and creature studies and I think Narcissa I have got you a job at Hogwarts to be a professor and teach the children pureblood manners and pureblood tradition then she turn to Lucius and I want you to teach pureblood law and politics Bellatrix I want you to teach weapons and theories of dark arts and what this war is about I contacted the ministry of magic and told them who I am and that my son is now the heir of Hogwarts and has 89% of the seats at the ministry of magic and I told fudge that Dumbledore is after his job and he seems to have taken a licking to you and removed you magickal trace and Draco's so you can both do magic outside school and Minerva I would like hat resorted into his true house I know you love him in your house but Gryffindor is not were he belongs and could you teach Harrison and Draco to become an animagus Fudge and Jane Umbridge signed it off and it has been approved".

Minerva smiled as a tear rolled face her face "Thank you Lillian I will miss you and we promise to look after our godchild"

Lily smiled "Oh and another thing you just say Purest of blood and you will be taken to my manor any time and I will miss all of you I loved you all dearly"

Severus "Goodbye Lily and thank you"

and with that she smiled and kissed them all and vanished Lucius picked up Harry and they all except Severus who want to buy a couple of things said purest of blood and they too disappeared when they arrived the gasped at the size of the manor it was more a mansion it contained 1,457 bedrooms 112 Master bedrooms, 114 massive kitchens, 117 living rooms, 110 duelling rooms, 13 weapon vaults, 113 potion labs 2 hugh potion stores with every ingredient you could think of that you could think off and others not even discovered by others and all shelves re stocked themselves 19 libraries with every book;

DADA section

Runes/Rituals

Dark arts/Darkest arts

Parselmagic

Creature studies

Prophecies

Family Trees

Quidditch

Silent Magic

Languages

Animagus

Potions

Healing magic

And many others there were ones Severus would kill to get his hands on written by Salazar Slytherin he woke be in reading for weeks then the rest of the rooms are 17 nurseries, 10 playrooms, 13 safe houses, 3 medi bay's, 2 ballrooms, 5 study areas, 4 throne rooms, 14 familiar rooms, 2 Quidditch areas, 2 swimming pools,12 food restock stores, 1 blood bag store 14 house elves, 23 dungeons, 5 basements, 3 garden plant patches 16 archer forest 783 cottages, 1 hugh cave and 2 lakes

Minerva gasped "Oh my its beautiful and its bigger then Hogwarts".

Narcissa smiled "Its amazing I can't believe Lillian owned something like this and its now ours". Lucius ran a scan on the blood wards and was amazed "These wards are unbreakable and also good for the werewolves as on a full moon or when there in their forms the wards stop them from going to far out".

Bellatrix looked like an excited child wanting to explore Poppy shook her head they want in and found there bedrooms and there names are magickal place on there door and styled the way each would only dream of Poppy bought Harry to the biggest medi bay and tucked him in and place a charm to tell her went he was coming round or need her attention.

Severus got to the blood store in knockturn alley and bought his godson the right bloodstone he would need and went and gave a confused Remus and Sirius there letters and told Greyback personal about his God-cub and then Fenrir told the pack he and them are moving and each arrived at the house and had a choice to stay at the house or cottage and Fenrir chose the cottages as he embraced his wolf and he assigned his pack to a hut and told the cubs to explore or go and play in one of the play rooms in the house there are 24 adults in the pack 7 baby cubs 3 toddler cubs 12 cubs 8 pre teen cubs 5 teen cubs 4 pre adult cubs making 63 members in the pack.

Severus, Sirius and Remus arrived to find Fenrir and his pack settling in and Draco and Lucius in the library Narcissa in the kitchen with Bellatrix and Minerva and Poppy at the swimming pool.

Severus walked over to poppy and smirked "I see you ladies are having fun?

How's Harrison is there any change?"

Poppy smiled "No he's doing fine I give him another dose of sleeping draught and pain relieving potion he should be asleep till tomorrow morning".

Severus nodded Sirius "Hello Minnie I never knew you liked water see how your a cat anmaigus" with a cocky smile on his lips Minerva glared and smirked "I didn't know dogs like water either?".

Sirius looked confused until Remus pushed him in and Severus busted out laughing holding his sides.

Poppy smiled and pointed her wand at Snape and accioed him in he glared at her Sirius laughed "You look like a drowned bat!".

Severus smirked and wandless made Remus trip making him fall in the water they talked and had a water fight for ½ an hour and got out and magickal dried themselves and want to check on their godson they saw him sleeping with a smile on his face. Sirius "He looks handsome I must say he looks a mixture of Remus, Black, Malfoy and Snape".

Remus smiled "He does doesn't he maybe we could give him a new life let Harry Potter died and let Harrison live and not be the boy who lived any more".

Snape nodded "Later could work he looks nothing like Lily or James glamour and his scar is gone we still need to get revenge from the Dursley's for what they did and we could tell Dumbledore that he's Remus and Peverell son and get the ministry to forge the document's for him it would be far safer".

They agreed and the ministry sent the document's over Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle he birthday 31st October and Remus agreed to blood apobt Harry with Snape as he had no children of his own and Sirius would be step father as they were mated it took 2 hours to make and they spelled it into Harrison stomach thankfully nothing of Harrison appearance changed except his hair got a little dark.

The next morning Harry awoke with his whole family around him including the dark lord who sat by Harrison bed Harry stretched and yawned then smiled at Remus and Severus "I heard you yesterday and I'm glad to call you both father".

Remus smiled and Fenrir wrapped his arm round his cub and whispered "You'll make a great father to your cub am so proud of you my cub" Remus hugged him and held him tightly.

Poppy smiled "How are you feeling Harrison dear?".

Harry gave a fang grin "I'm starving but besides that am fine aunty poppy"

Severus gave Harry the bloodstone and showed him how to use it Harry licked his lips as his wings came back out.

Sirius near died of shock "You have wings!?"

Harry turned his head and looked at his green/sliver wings "This is so cool!"

Snape nodded "You have the same colour as mine". Harrison laughed

Two weeks later it was the night of the full moon harry was excited and couldn't wait Harry's wolf had decided to name himself Fang.

Remus laughed "Calm down Fang the moons not out until another 2 hours yet go see Draco for a while". Harrison zoomed out of the room to find him and they played on their brooms for an hour and a half until Fenrir and Remus called Harry down to the forest with the rest of the pack Draco hugged his brother then when inside Poppy gave them all extra strong pain relievers she found in one of the books so they can't feel any of the pain as the full moon rose they changed and after there transformation was complete Remus and Fenrir got a good look at Harrison there cub and god-cub he was big for a cub his fur was dark brown with a white chest Fenrir walked over to his grand-cub and sniffed him there was no mistake Harrison is an Alpha like him and could have his own cubs one day Remus pulled his cub over after he play half the night with the older cubs and washed him then curled him self beside him the next morning Tom, Severus and Sirius came to wake them up Severus and Sirius through a bucket of water of them before and Tom smirked "And they called me evil" Harry and Remus shot up like a bolt both growling at the two men which ran as fast as they could.

A week after Harrison and Draco had brewed there own potion to become animagus and everyone went to the duelling room Draco went first he turned into a white wolf and a Dragon then Harrison took his and changed into a Basilisk snake, a black panther and an orange tabby kitten Sirius laughed at Harrison last form until Minerva glared "He's lovely and its good for disguises". Tom smirked "Can't believe he has a form of the king of the snakes" Nagini came in after she heard "He makes a fine hatchling he is now my nestling and he better not think of hurting master or my nestling will be punished" Tom laughed Harry huffed and spoke _"I wouldn't eat Tom I'd rather eat a Weasley and mud blood and what's this about me being a hatchling I'm not a baby"_

Everyone blinked and looked at Harrison oddly Harry looked at everyone reaction "What?!" Tom recovered first "You can talk and understand snake language?"

Harrison "Yeah why can't everyone do it?"

Draco "Your a bloody Parsaltougue!?". Narcissa pinched Draco's ear "Language dragon" she scolded Draco blushed "Sorry mother".

Severus smiled "Its considered a dark gift and Tom here can speak the language as well you two are the only ones that can speak it"

Harrison nodded "I can learn Parselmagic now". Tom smirked "Of course my heir but later after your second year at Hogwarts".

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts **

As they got on the Hogwarts express they saw many sad faces as they read the paper that Harry Potter was killed in an accident with his relatives in a house fire no magical traces found deem accidental deaths.

As they got to the great hall Harrison saw nothing had changed and sitting at the top tables were Bellatrix, Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Narcissa whispers broke out

as the sorting took place there were 57 new Gryffindor, 42 Hufflepuff, 50 Raven claws and 57 new Slytherin students Minerva smiled at Harry and called his name

" Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle" the students broke out in whispers Dumbledore stood straight when he heard the boy's last name Riddle that was Tom's name before he became Voldemort I doubt the boy is related to that Tom Riddle he's Remus John Lupin son a light order member but then Remus when with Peverell a known dark family but Severus said he blood adopted the boy so I should have nothing to fear from the poor boy having to deal what Remus has to deal with every fool moon I wonder if he'll be a Gryffindor like his father or a Slytherin like his mother and other father.

Minerva put the hat on Harrison head "Ah Mr Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle I see a great change in you I see Harry Potter is truly dead then that's good your no longer Dumbledore's puppet now lets see you have great power for a boy so young and your a hybrid mmm you certain don't belong in Gryffindor you never did Hufflepuff is out of the question you are very smart you would pass all the 5th years in intelligence and you are very cunning and sneaky you would do well in both those houses he shouted out the next bit making staff and students jump

"Ah Mr Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle has a choice between two houses he has intelligence that would passed most 5th year Ravenclaws but also is as cunning and sneaky as Salazar Slytherin himself" making students and professors gasp and look at Harrison in awe "So I offer Mr Harrison a choice Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

Harry stood up and took off the hat and shouted Slytherin! Making all the Slytherin erupted with clapping and looked to him in respect Harrison sat next to Draco "That's my brother nothing ever going normal for you" Harrison laughed "You got that right" Snape smiled "That's my son your now going to be the talk of Hogwarts being referred to Salazar Slytherin is an honour and being good enough for two houses that's very rare".

Harry smirked and took the subject sheet to chose his course he got to pick 8

He chose DADA, Creature studies, Combat/Dark arts theories, Potions, Pureblood manners, Pureblood law/politics and Transfiguration Draco had chosen the exact same Harrison received his timetable

Monday

DADA 9:30 – 11.00

Break 11:10 – 12:10

Potions 12:15- 1:25

Creature studies 1:30- 2:30

Lunch 2:30-3:40

Transfiguration 3:45- 5.00

Free period 5:00- 8:00

Bed 8:30-8:45

Tuesday

Potions 9:30-11.00

Break 11.10-12:10

Pureblood manners 12:15 – 1:25

Combat/dark arts theories 1:30- 2:30

Lunch 2:30-3:40

Pureblood laws/politics 3:45-5:00

Free period 5:00-8:00

Bed 8:30-8:45

continues

Harry got changed into his Slytherin robes and when to first period DADA

Harry and Draco were top of the class while Granger Huffed and actually lost points

then it was potions with Snape Harrison father Ron sneered at Snape went he wasn't looking he gained 30 points of Gryffindor and failed potion they brewed a healing potion Harrison and Draco were pair while Hermione was pair with Neville and Ron pair with Justin another Gryffindor the colour was meant to be bright orange Hermione potion was brown Neville had added too many pixie wings

Snape sneered "I thought you could brew a simple potion like this Granger it seems I was mistaken 5 points of Gryffindor and 2 points to Gryffindor as Neville had to be paired with you". Ron "Bloody git!" Snape smirked "20 points for insulting a teacher and 10 points off for speaking when not required to" Ron's ears burned red making Harrison snicker and Draco trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Ron glared "Why are you laughing deatheater scum you'll soon be in Azkaban were you belong!" Snape yelled 30 points for insulting my house and students carry on Mr Weasley you house is already on -50 and its only the first day back and I'm sure your fellow house mates won't be very happy with you and 20 points to Slytherin for not responding to Mr Weasley" He went over to Ron and sneered it was thick tar and purplish black "I see you can't make a simple potion either 5 points off Gryffindor and a fail Mr Goyle you pass and are rewarded 5 points for having to be paired with Mr Weasley". Next he went over to Draco and Harrison potion and smiled proudly there was perfect not anything wrong "50 points to Slytherin for there potion it is done perfectly with no fault".

Ron saw left over liquid sliver and thought of pay back he had watched a movie once when werewolves are allergic to sliver he thought of Harrison swelling up like a balloon and chuckled he would put it in his drink at lunch.

It was creature studies Remus stood and began teaching the glass "Now class what can you tell me about werewolves Draco and Harrison hands shot up Remus "Yes Harrison?" Harrison smirked "Werewolves can be born or bitten they have no choice and change into there wolf every full moon and the person infected with Lycanthrophy loses control and his/her inner wolf takes control if a person is scratched then they are not infected only a bite is infectious there senses are heightened and have a longer life span then most wizards" Remus smiled "10 points to Slytherin" Ron "What how come he gets points that's not fair he already knew because one of those filthy creatures!" he yelled the Gryffindor's glared at Ron. Harrison growled lowly Remus looked angrily "Are you calling my son and me filthy creatures?" he said calmly Ron gulped "Noo … I'm just him" pointing to Harrison Remus "40 points off Gryffindor and detention with Minerva".

After the lesson Ron quickly made it to the kitchen and put the sliver liquid in Harrison drink unaware a house elf was watching. Ron sat in the great hall pleased with him self and got a several 8th year Gryffindor's to put a locking charms and only they could unlock the door after lunch they were paid to open it and whispered to other Gryffindor who were smiling and looking at Harrison he bought his cup up to his lips and as the juice touch the tip of his tongue a panicked house elf popped in

" Mr Harrison Peverell Lupin Riddle please stop sir juice very bad Weasley boy put liquid sliver in very bad!" Harrison near choked as a small mouthful slittered down his throat the staffs eyes widened and Remus, Lucius,Narcissa,Bellatrix, Draco,Poppy, Sirius and Severus rushed to Harrison side Ron laughed and held his sides laughing with the Gryffindor's boy no other table did they looked horrified and scared Dumbledore stood up face paled with anger "MR WEASLEY DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE LIQUAD SLIVER TO A WEREWOLF!"

Ron gulped "There allergic and they get a rash or swelling" Remus panicked as Harrison started clawing at his skin Sirius took hold of Harrison arms to stop him hurting himself and Harrison eyes changed from mixed green to fiery orange he let out a powerful roar students ran to the door but found they couldn't give out and started screaming Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Ron "What did you do Mr Weasley? Because sense you foolishly gave poor Harrison liquid sliver he is showily and painfully changing into his werewolf form now you'd better tell me to get Harrison help and the students out!" Ron paled and looked ready to faint "I'm …. I-I could several 8th year Gryffindor's to put a magic block and a locking charm"

the students gasped some even cried Draco "Harrison! …. please be okay" he started crying as Harry let out heart breaking screams as the whole hall heard his bones snap Severus "Weasley if I were you I'd pray my son doesn't kill you or his godparents don't kill you!" Harrison "Dad make it stop please!" he cried Remus heart was breaking he couldn't help his son "Cub please try and get fang to listen to you". Harrison nodded he closed his eyes trying to block the pain as more bones snapped "Fang … please listen to me calm down" Fang growled angrily in his head making Harrison whimper Remus "Fang! Listen to my son please" he begged

Fang "What's is happening Harrison why are we changing?!" Harrison "It was Ron he put liquid sliver in our drink please don't hurt anyone here is not there fault and don't hurt Ron either please". Fang thought he wanted to rip Weasley's head off and those Gryffindor's who knew but he thought of Harrison and knew it wasn't worth Harrison hatred toward him "Fine but only if I get to scare Ron I won't hurt him only scare him I'll try speed thing up for you tell Lucius to change the ceiling of a full moo n up it should help. Harrison bit his lip from trying not to scream but could taste blood in his mouth from biting so hard on his lip "Luc change the ceiling to a full moon to help fang speed thing up!" as he let out another scream" Lucius quickly he wandlessly made the ceiling a full moon Harry looking up to it and Fang speed it up a few more broken snapped and re-shaped Draco was crying for his brother in Narcissa arms Harrison felt tired "Dad … can't tired". Remus and Severus held there half transformed son in there arms Severus "Shh childe your stronger then this you can do it come on your nearly there" Harrison screamed again getting louder and louder his after a few minute more he was full changed and stood shaky up and gave a blood thirsty howl and started walking over to Ron.

Hermione screamed "Dumbledore! Professors help him Harrison going to kill Ron!"

Dumbledore moved forward "Mrs Granger there is nothing I can do it is Mr Weasley own doing and I know what you think I will not allow Harrison go to Azkaban

Remus angrily growled "Until the Werewolves act my son can't be charge as he isn't in control and was put into a forced transformation if my Alpha and sire was here he would of killed Ron for hurting his God-god and pack member".

Ron screamed and tried to run but wasn't fast enough Fang caught him and through him against a wall and let out a terrifying howl Ron pissed himself then Fang licked his lip and Ron fainted the other students watch and realised Fangs game and relaxed more. Dumbledore looked pleased and relieved and sat back at the head of the table Remus rushed over to a werewolf Harrison with the other

Remus "Harrison are you in there?" Fang nodded and licked his god family until a lone sliver tear leaked from his eyes and travelled down his face. Fang started biting himself and howling. Remus took hold of Fangs claws "Fang stop you'll hurt Harrison" Fang growled his skin is on fire he bared his teeth at Remus "Mooney took over and growled warningly at Fang Draco got some food from the table and through some chicken at Fang who caught it in his mouth and Draco feed him more "Good Fang come on I know you like chicken" Fang nodded and jumped on the table and made a pig of himself after destroying the tables and plates he jumpered down and walked over to Narcissa and Minerva and got his fur storked and belly scratched he walked over to a broken bit of table and took a whole chicken in his mouth and brought over to the Slytherin's they shouted "What's he doing?!" panicked Dumbledore laughed Remus "He's sharing his dinner with you all should be honoured he is feeding your as he see you as his pack I would take a bit and pretend to eat it all of you or you'll upset him".

Narcissa "At least he has some manners".

Fang went over to Draco and started licking him Draco yelled "My hair Fangs getting it wet and ruining it Sev do something!"

Severus laughed "I think he's cleaning you Draco". Lucius laughed at his son expense until Fang started cleaning Lucius's hair Narcissa found it funny and Sirius and Remus laughed a few minutes later a crack and snap were heard and Fang cried out in pain Remus laid Fang on the floor and held him tightly Bella stroked his fur the Slytherin students came over and petted him and rubbed his fur and comforted him as the painful howls continued as Fang transformation back to Harrison he whimpered shaking on the floor and sweating his eyes now a cold black Severus seen his eyes and hissed Poppy "What's wrong" Severus she whispered Snape "He's going into a blood rage he needs blood now!" he whispered coldly the door suddenly open Severus picked Harry up of the ground and rushed him with the others as quick as they could Poppy sat him on the bed Severus bit into his own wrist and gave it to Harrison to feed on it took a mouth full and felt a little better Poppy run scan after scan and smiled "The sliver is all out of your body child Severus I need a blood replenisher potion, Calming draught, Sleeping Draught and the pain relieving potion you know the one he's magical exhausted and physical exhausted he'll be in here at least a week". Severus nodded and got the potions Draco looked to his father "What's going to happen to those 8th years and Weasley rat?" Lucius "They will be going to Azkaban for 8 years for in dangering their fellow students and torturing your brother what he went through today was worse then 20 cursio curses that last 5minute each" Remus growled "I want them stripped of there magic and there family" Bellatrix smirked "You know what you just did" Remus frowned "What?" Sirius just caught on and smiled "Fang/Harrison didn't kill them so they owed him a life debt and you invoked it because your his father they all and their family have just lost there magic!". Remus grinned "That's worse then death becoming a filthy muggle" Poppy smiled "No less then they deserve for putting Harrison through that".

Molly Weasley walked through the doors angrily "Why has all my family lost there magic?!" Severus smirked "Ask your son he put sliver in my son and Lupin's drink you do know what that does to a werewolf Harrison didn't kill your son or those involved and Lupin here invoked the life debt and you and there families lost there magic forever and I also invoked the life debt that you nor your family or there's and threaten or wish harm on my family or Harrison and you also die if you ask someone to do it for you and if the other person accepts willing then they die too"

Molly walked out immediately cursing her youngest son Ronald.

5 months later Harrison had healed and him and Draco continued to exceed in there classes and earn respect from all four houses and teachers as Hogwarts ended is second year Harrison went home with his family to train and started planing his 3rd year at Hogwarts as Voldemort grows in strength and Fenrir pack grows bigger and still Dumbledore or the wizarding world is none the wiser of there army they are growing to finish this war once and for all.


End file.
